


Moments

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Quote Challenge, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three drabbles, of Duncan's loves and a moment with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of three drabbles. It was a reply to a quote challenge. The quote: "Duncan sat on the floor at her feet." Heretics of Dune by Frank Herbert.

Duncan sat on the floor at her feet, gaze fixed on the wall, but not seeing. Tessa was running her fingers through his hair, quietly telling him about the ups and downs of her day, the smallest details that made all the difference between them, joining them in life. He adored the sound of her voice, its familiarity and comfort. With her hand stroking over his head, down to the nape of his neck, her breath ghosting across the tip of his ear, he felt like his heart might burst from loving her. He wished the moment would never end.

Duncan sat on the floor at her feet and looked up from his task and smiled. Little Deer paused in her own task and smiled back at him. The nearby fire gave a sudden sparking crackle and they both turned to look at it. When they turned back, Duncan noticed the dancing firelight reflecting in Little Deer's eyes. He stretched out his hand and she reached out hers, they clasped for a moment, then released, and went back to their own labors. Content in the silence and comfortable companionship of his dearest heart, Duncan wished the moment would never end.

Duncan sat on the floor at her feet and tried to be quiet and unobserved. He wasn't supposed to be with the women, his father would be looking for him. But Debra was here. When she wasn't being scolded for ignoring the wool and threads, there was time for whispering and secrets and promises. They held their breath as an elder went by, eying them both, but saying nothing about kicking Duncan away, and they went back to whispering. Duncan stared into Debra's bright eyes, thought they were the grandest he'd ever seen, and wished the moment would never end.


End file.
